


Ataraxia

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: It's rare that they have time to themselves, and they intend to enjoy every moment of it.





	Ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

> Ataraxia: (n.) A state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquility.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" 

"As comfortable as one gets when in this sort of situation." 

He lay on his back, his hands are tied above his head to the bedpost with silken ribbons (not sure where or how she had obtained those), stripped down completely, bare before her. 

He could easily break his bonds, of that he was sure- but she had looked so excited when he had agreed to try this out. He did not wish to see her put out, so regardless of what she did to him, he knew he'd have to show some restraint. 

Byleth sat at the edge of the bed, equally naked, double checking the bindings at his wrists. Satisfaction flickering across her face, she turns to him, a fairly wicked look in her eyes. 

Ah, so this is what it is like to feel like a meal. 

"Might I ask what is with that look, my love?" Ferdinand raises an eyebrow as he asks, trying not to sound amused. They have precious little time to themselves these days, and he for one, has missed her terribly. He could not deny, were he in her position, that he might have a hungry look to him. 

"I just have some interesting ideas is all." Byleth straddles his waist, and his breath hitches when he feels her on his belly, already wet. That has to be a good indication that whatever she has running through that head of hers was going to be quite rewarding. She leans down, her hair forming a dark curtain around her face, as if isolating them even further from the world. 

"I must admit, you have me intrigued." He whispers nearly against her lips. He feels her smile, and looks up into her eyes. A color reminiscent of the water in a gently flowing river not too far from his childhood home, that hides underneath the shade of the canopy. 

Meeting his gaze, her eyes soften.

"For once we have the whole evening to ourselves, I intend to enjoy every last minute of it." He feels her push some of his hair out of his face (he had considered cutting it, before she had it slip that she loved his hair like this) and trace around the outside of his ear, then down to his jawline, tilting his head further up. 

She kisses him slowly, like she has so many time before. Like the first time they had kissed, so full of longing, a moments passion given into during the war, when niether was sure that they would even survive. 

Her hand glides down from his jawline, to his throat- just ghosting over his skin. It feels as though his heart has jumped into his throat as her touch wanders further down, tracing the contours of his body. When they were alone like this, he knows he can let down every bit of his guard, drop every care, as if they were all that was left in the world. 

Her hand ghosts along his ribs as she leans down to kiss his neck, soft, almost like a warm caress- her teeth only grazing his skin. Both of her hands now ghosting along the sides of his abdomen, the tips of her fingers curled along to graze his lower back-

He yelps, his body jerking in response.

Byleth stops abruptly, concern in her eyes. 

"I'm unharmed, just, you caught me off guard." He offers as way of explanation. In truth, his reaction has caught him off guard as much as it has her. He had no recollection ever reacting like that. 

She raises an eyebrow, clearly only half buying his explanation. She resituates herself, now straddling his knees, and leans in close to his abdomen, her warm breath on his skin, her hands grasping his waist again-

Oh no. She plans to do it again. 

He feels her fingers ghosting over the skin of the small of his back, and this time, he cannot contain the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat- nor the urge to squirm. 

"Oh, what do we have here?" Byleth sounds uncharecteristally wicked, looking up at him through her eyelashes, a rather victorious smirk on her face. "I thought you had no weak spots." 

Honestly, so had he. 

Suddenly, he's rather nervous again. 

He has heard stories of this before, and as a child, his mother had attempted to tickle him- but he hadn't been bothered much. He, admittedly, thought the tempting exploration of a new experience rather intriguing. And to share that experience with the love of his life, well, that would truly be something special indeed. 

The taste of that alone has left him half hard already and feeling rather brave, so he cannot help but to think to tempt fate a little.

After all, he trusts her. 

"Well, that is a, uh, interesting find. Now, what do you plan to do with it?" He tries to sound as blasé as possible, but the anticipation has his heart beating quite soundly in his chest, his blood racing like fire under his skin.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Byleth sounds amused, lounging slightly to the side, one hand supporting her weight firmly placed near his hip, the other lightly tracing the contours of his abdomen. Her eyes are unreadable, but he can see some mischief brewing beneath the surface from the way the corners of her mouth perk. 

"From that look on your face I imagine that I must be quite tempting." He does not mean to sound smug, but is sure he had sounds as such regardless. As it were, he's doing his best to relax, but the mere idea of what she is going to do to him has him all riled up.

"How cheeky." She whispers, leaning down and brushing her lips across his neck. Something about her and his neck, he is not sure what it is, but it she knows it always drives him wild. He can feel her softly kissing him at the base of his jaw, a light scraping of teeth to tug a little at his skin. 

Then, he feels her hand slip to his lower back, and brush ever so lightly against his lower spine. 

"Haha-Ah!" He does not even try to stop his laughter as body squirms automatically, as in way of response. But his mirth is cut off when he feels her thumb stroke along the base of his dick.

His response is instantaneous. He feels his hips jerk involuntarily, a strangled cry interrupting his own laughter. The fire in his veins spreading like wildfire across the surface of his skin. Instinctively, he pulls on his bonds but before he can exert too much force her face flashes through his mind, so genuinely excited when he agreed to be bound. 

He forces himself to go limp. 

"Hm." Somehow, she makes even a hum sound musical. Looking back up at her, he can see that she is smirking, looking much like the cat who had got into the cream. 

"Now that, that was hardly fair." He tries to steady his breathing, but is well aware a terrible flush has overtaken his body. Already, a slight sheen of sweat glistens off his skin, and no matter how much he tries to make the trembling cease, it as if his body refuses to comply.

At this point, he is painfully hard. 

"Maybe..." Byleth half breathes the word out as she looks down at him, her face a beautiful rosy red. Her lips parted slightly, a different light in her eyes. He can feel her lightly grinding against where she straddles his knees. 

She says no more, and leans down to kiss him again. He can feel her fingers tracing patterns on his lower abdomen and on his thighs, teasing him further.

When he feels her fingers of her free hand dance along the surprisingly sensitive spot on his lower back, he knew he really should have expected it. 

His gasp from her touch warps into a laugh halfway through. 

Then, as if to overload his senses once again, he feels the hand she had been teasing him with move carefully. The tips of her fingers skimming his skin until she is just barely touching his dick, moving carefully, purposefully, along his length.

At the same time, he feels her hand on his lower back once again. 

His laughter rings through the room, peppered with gasps and light moans as she mercilessly torments his senses. He can not help but squirm underneath her and buck his hips into her hand. He can feel the bonds at his wrist give a little-

"Byleth, ple-please cease! This is torture!" He said in what surely sounds like an odd combination of a pant, laugh, and a whine. Tears in his eyes, he jerks his head to the side, bearing his neck in a symbolic gesture to yield. 

She assents, relinquishing him from her grasp. Byleth leans back and only now could he see how heavily she is breathing. Upon closer inspection, he can see that her eyes glazed over, a small opened mouth smile on her face. Her cheeks a brilliant scarlet, her naked body flushing.

She is breathtaking.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, being mindful of the hair that had ended up wrapped around his face, and allows himself a moment to take it all in. Even now, at just the thought of it, he can feel the memory of her fingers dancing across his back. Even now, at just the memory, has his errection twitching almost painfully. 

He can see her watching him, biting her lower lip. On his thigh, he can feel one of her hands lightly massaging him. Her other hand, on his abdomen, absently tracing along his musculature. Seeing her looking at him like this, so open, so obvious... 

He'll never tire of it. 

"Like what you see?" He asks breathlessly. Now, he really is in no position to further tease her, and yet, the temptation is far too strong. 

"Very much so." She hums, removing her hands from his thigh and abdomen to reach up and move his hair from his face. She continues the motion, running her hands through his hair as she kisses him yet again. This time it's needier, hungrier, like the kisses stolen in the hallways and in the dark corners of the whirlwind that had become their lives.

She pulls away but remains close, their foreheads nearly touching. 

"May I?" She whispers. 

"By all means." 

He gives a shuddering breath as he feels her hand trail down his body to grasp the base of his dick. She's careful, gentle, holding him in place as she slowly sinks onto him. It's no small ego boost to discover how incredibly wet she is, and that's it's because of him. He's holding his breath as she finally, with a small, satisfied exhale, has him inside of her. 

She's looking him in the eyes as she begins to move. Small, high pitched gasps escaping her. Her hands on his chest and upper abdomen to steady her. 

She's so warm, so wet, so tight around him. The sensations, her reactions, near driving him to his limit already. 

And that’s when he felt her tickle him again. 

Ferdinand yelps in surprise, a flicker of lights behind his eyes, ecstasy briefly racing through his veins. He launches himself upwards, tearing through his bonds with ease and wrapping his arms around Byleth, effectively capturing her. 

Only then does he remember his earlier resolve.

"Ah, I, uh. I'm so sorry, I-" He stutters, releasing her- but she doesn't move. 

"I was wondering how long it'd take to get you to break them." She purrs, arching her chest into his. Looking at him, she laces her fingers together, draping her arms around his neck. 

"You knew?" 

"Ferdinand, of course I knew." She nuzzles into his neck, peppering kisses along his jawline. He feels her grind into him, and jerks his hips in way of response.

"I feel slightly foolish. I was overly concerned with not breaking them." He half breathes out as she moves again slowly. 

"I appreciate, ah, your restraint, but that was, ah incredibly arousing." Her words are broken up by sharp gasps and tiny mewls. She's looking him in the eyes almost dreamily as she moves against him. 

"Glad to be of service.” His mind is beginning to go blank, no matter how desperately he tries to hold onto his thoughts. 

She feels amazing. 

"If you feel that way, how about we pick up the pace a bit..." She's at a good pace now, leaning into him for support. She's covered in a sheen of sweat, her skin rosy. Each breath more or less a desperate pant. 

He has half the mind to tease her further, but he's very much nearing his own limit. 

"As you wish." Ferdinand whispers. He holds her again, a hand firmly placed on her back, the other on her hip to steady her. He rolls his hips into hers, savoring the way she gasps and twitches against him. 

He takes his time, despite all urges to just take her there and now. In his embrace, she's leaning against him, her arms slung around his shoulders, fingernails slightly scraping his shoulder blades.

"Ferdinand..." She says his name breathily, shakily. She's begun to tremble in his arms, her loose grip on him tightening, her nails digging into his back just a little.

He has to hold on, even just for a few minutes longer.

“Ferdinand..." There's something desperate in her voice, his name drawn out akin to a whine. 

He loves it when she says his name.

“Ferdinand." Louder, now, she must be getting close.  
She quietly repeats his name over and over, grasping onto him quite tightly. 

“Ferdinand!" 

He feels her go rigid against him, her body spasming around him. Her eyes glassy, letting out a small and satisfied breath. She then, boneless, slumps onto him.

Another sight he could never tire of.

Now that she has come, he allows himself to let go.  
It does not take long, he's been at his limit for some time now. An electric jolt through his body, his hips jerking erratically forward of their own volition. Fire racing through his veins, across his skin. Ecstasy washing over him like the tide, her name spilling from his lips like a reverent prayer.

He falls backwards onto the bed, cradling her in his arms as they bask in the afterglow.

She rolls on to her side so that she's lying next to him. She's still flushed, eyes sparkling, her chest still heaving. After a moment another low satisfied sigh. She's using his arm as a pillow, lazily tracing patterns on his chest. She meets his gaze and gives him beautiful, brilliant smile.

However did he get so lucky? 

He forces himself to slow his own breathing, taking deeper breaths to calm his still racing heart. He rolls onto his side, so that he is facing her, his free hand reaching over to move her hair from her face. 

Outside, the world goes on. But here, they were alone, another moment they have stolen away for themselves.

"So, ready to go again?" Byleth smiles at him, her free hand moving to cup his face. 

"Give me a moment, I need to catch my breath." He replies earnestly, a smile of his own blooming across his face to match hers. His runs his hand through her hair, enjoying the way she melts to the touch. 

"Mmm, what she we try next?" Her voice is full of mischief, a small smirk on her face. She tilts her head to the side slightly, continuing her previous thought. "Perhaps I'll be the one to be tied up?" 

She's teasing him, but the idea is appealing

"Now that’s an idea." 

"Oh? Anxious for me to get my comeuppance?" She's definitely teasing him now, propping herself up on her elbow. Her free hand wanders south from his chest to his abdomen, tracing his musculature.

"Indeed. I have a plethora of ideas of how to punish you." He teases back. He runs his hand through her hair again, then follows through down her back. To his touch, she hums contentedly. 

"Oh? Tell me some of these ideas of yours." She half laughs, leaning in closer. She's trying to not be so obvious, yet the anticipation is clear on her face. 

He chuckles, and gives into her curiosity.

"If you insist, to begin...."

Only hushed whispers and gleeful giggling break the silence of the room that is their sanctuary as they speak. Drawn out, lazy sweet kisses, ones they so rarely got to indulge in these days as they lay together intertwined on their bed. 

Tomorrow, they'll both be swept back into the whirlwind and from each other for who knows how long. Tomorrow, They both must return to the world outside their sanctuary. 

But for today, they had all the time in the world just for each other. Time only meant for the other. 

And they had no intention of wasting even a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> No one else writing Byleth/Ferdinand so i gotta feed my damn self.


End file.
